The Darkest Days (Revamped!)
by Exchanging-Words
Summary: With the things going on in her life, Ally could no longer live with her parents. It was in her best interest if she ran away. However, she was unable to defend herself, and life on the streets went from an exciting adventure to frightening. When one of her old "friends" sees that she needs help, will things turn out perfectly, or will the entire situation spiral out of control?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER - This story is in no way true. Characters belong to WWE, and all OC's belong to me. I am making no monetary gain from this piece of work, and it is for entertainment purposes only.**_

_**One last note - If you've read my bio, you would know that along with the account, YourxNightmarexHasxArrived has given me permission to revamp any story written under that name. Originally, I didn't plan on doing that in fear that I would get tons of negative comments, but I decided to do it, since I've had a story idea similar to this. That being said, please favourite, follow, and review to tell me what you think!**_

* * *

_**THE DARKEST DAYS!**_

_**Written By; ArielB. Date Started; 2nd May 2014.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Ally's POV;**_

Sitting in the corner of my room, I wiped away the single tear that rolled down my cheek as I listened to the deep, gruff voice echo through the apartment, and possibly the entire building. I could only imagine the tiny woman cowering in fear as he threatened to hit her. I almost felt sorry for her. _Almost_.

The same treatment he gave her was the same treatment I received from her most of the time, when he wasn't home. I understood why; there was a lot of anger and pain in her, and the only person she could let it out on was me, of course. It still didn't excuse the fact that I was abused by both of them every day.

My backpack sat in the closet, and it was filled with clothes. I had been contemplating running away for weeks, but I was too scared of the consequences that would eventually follow afterwards. I was a tiny, weak teenager, therefore I was unable to protect myself. Still, I couldn't bear to stay with them anymore. It was too much to handle.

I rose from the floor slowly, and walked over to the closet, looking at the bag. I picked it up, placing the straps on my shoulders before opening the window and climbing out of it.

* * *

I held onto the straps tightly as I walked down the street. It was freezing, and I could see my own breath. I failed to bring a jacket with me, but I thought that I could manage the cold. I had been out in the snow in a pair of shorts, thanks to my parents — if they could be called that — locking me out of our old house, which got knocked down years ago.

There was one problem, though: I had no where to go this time. When I got locked out, I knew that they would let me in eventually. However, I had no where to go this time. I had to sleep outside for possibly the rest of my teenage years. I was only fourteen, and I had no money, or a job, so finding a house would be impossible.

I stopped in my tracks and leaned against a the wall behind me in disappointment. I was completely fucked out in the streets on my own, but I was still fucked if I stayed with my parents, but I had the additional comfort of warmth, especially in times such as these. However, I didn't want to stay there, and I couldn't. I couldn't take it anymore, and I wasn't prepared to put up with it anymore than I had already.

Sighing, I stood upright and began walking again. While doing so, I turned my head in all directions, since I could sense that someone was watching me. I didn't even know how I knew, but my instincts were apparently right. I saw him in the corner, an oversized dark green jacket on as he leaned up against the wall, a beer in hand. He was my neighbour, and we went to the same school. He was a year older than me, but we were in the same grade, nonetheless.

We no longer spoke to each other, however. We had been through a lot in the past year and few months, and I really didn't like thinking about it. In fact, I avoided him at all costs. With what he did to me, I wanted nothing to do with him, but I still had loving thoughts about him at odd times. Times like when my mother and father torment me is when I think of him the most, wishing he would save me.

I tugged at my straps and continued walking. I could feel his pale blue eyes following me as I walked towards a gang of men. They looked very muscular and large, to be honest, but I didn't think they would notice me. I was quite tiny, after all.

I held my breath as I walk passed them, exhaling loudly when they didn't notice me. Unfortunately, as soon as I exhaled, one of them called me by a rather degrading name. _Sexy little slut_. It didn't sit well with me, but what could I do? One punch, and I was a goner. I couldn't defend myself; I was too weak.

Instead of going back to see what they would say, I quickened my pace, clutching on to the straps of my bag tighter than ever. I breathed a bit faster when I looked back and saw one of them following me. He was the smallest all of them, but still pretty muscular. I stopped and turned around, figuring it would be a lot easier than fighting back. "What do you want?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit.

He backed me up against the wall, and put his face too close to mine. "I haven't seen you around here before," he said, placing a finger under my chin. I scrunched up my face and turned my head to the side. His hands felt so odd against mine, like it didn't belong there. "You sexy little slut… You know you want me." He attempted to kiss me, but all of a sudden, I saw him on the ground next to me, his hand over his jaw.

I looked up and saw that _he_ was standing there. He actually stood up for me, even though we weren't speaking to each other. There had to be some kind of catch to it. "I thought we went over this, Bobby," he said, watching as he crawled away from them. He looked up at me, and I couldn't quite explain the emotions I was seeing in his eyes. "Where are you headed?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets while looking down.

I shrugged and shifted my weight onto my left leg. "I don't know, to be honest. I guess I'm just gonna wander around the place until I find some place to stay." I turned on my heel to continue along my journey, but he cleared his throat, causing me to turn back around. "What is it?"

"I, uh… If you want, I got a place where you can stay for a while. If you move in, you'll be sharing a house with three other people, but it's big enough, so I think you'll be able to manage."

He was actually asking if I wanted to move in. I couldn't believe it. There had to be a catch to it, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Still, I did need a place to stay, so I had to accept. "Sure, okay… I guess I can," I replied. We stood there in an awkward silence, my eyes locked on my feet, and his hands still in his pockets. "But why?" I asked in an attempt to break the silence.

He took a hand out of his pocket and raised it to scratch his head. "I guess I just want you be… safe? I don't know. I just know that I can't let you stay out here on your own."

I simply could not believe what I was hearing. It sounded like he actually cared for once. "Thank you, Jon."

"No problem, Ally."


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Darkest Days;**_

_**Chapter 2;**_

_**The following day;**_

_**Jon's POV;**_

I opened my eyes to see Ally lying next to me, her face twisted into a frown as she tossed and turned in the pull-out couch bed. As much as she irritated me, I couldn't stand seeing her in emotional pain. Just like my mother messed me up, her parents had messed her up, but not more than me. If she knew exactly what was going on, she probably wouldn't have hated me.

Just as I was about to lie back down, the alarm clock starting ringing, causing Ally to jolt up, her body covered in sweat. "Good morning," I said before removing the sheets from my body and rolling out of bed. I stood at the edge of the bed and stretched, feeling an immediate relief as my bones loosened a bit. "Aren't you gonna… I don't know… Get out of bed?" I inquired, but she shook her head. We had to go to school, and I knew exactly how important school was to her. She must have had a terrible nightmare.

"I wanna stay here by myself for a few minutes. I just need to think," she said. I shrugged and went into the bathroom to start getting ready.

_**Ally's POV;**_

I didn't want to imagine my parents' reaction upon finding out that I wasn't home. One out of two things could have happened. Either they actually cared, and they were searching everywhere for me, or they _didn't_ care, and were glad that I was gone. Knowing them, it would've most likely been the latter. Although most runaways would have loved to be in my current situation, I wanted them to actually care for me. I tried everything in my power to gain my parents' affection, yet all I received from them was pure hatred. I felt unwanted, and it didn't help that I was basically an outcast in my school.

Still, that didn't stop me from going. I just had to try to avoid people as much as I possibly could. At lunch, for instance, I avoided the cafeteria at all costs, and instead ate at the nearby park. It made for a more peaceful lunch, and I would go back into the school feeling recharged. That heightened energy only lasted for a few seconds, though. Every time people saw a smile on my face, it was like their life goal with to make it falter into a frown in the fastest amount of time.

Sighing, I rolled out of bed, but froze when I saw Sam — another one of my old friends — come out of his bedroom. I was staying at his apartment with his mother and father. They liked me, so it wasn't that big of a deal. Unfortunately, I couldn't stay long, since I refused to reveal the entire situation with my parents. Apparently, Jon didn't want to do that either, since he was switching between living with his mother, and with Sam. "Hi," I said nervously. He rubbed his eyes and walked past me, going into the kitchen.

Jon poked his head out of the bathroom and looked to where I was standing. His hair was dripping wet, and it was stuck to his face. For some reason, I found him attractive like that. "Come here," he whispered, motioning for me to go over to him.

Hesitantly, I walked over to him, shielding my eyes when I realized that I could see his… _area_. "What is it?" I asked.

"Don't be such a fucking priss," Jon said, reaching his hand out to pull my hand away from my eyes. "You're gonna hop on a dick eventually, so stop acting like that." He was the same Jon I remembered; crude. He basically had no filter on his mouth, which is what got him — and sometimes _both_ of us — in trouble. Still, I had to admire his boldness. I could have never said certain things without feeling embarrassed or scared afterwards. "Anyway, I need you to check to see if Sam's parents are still in bed."

I shot him a confused look before speaking. "Why does it matter?" I questioned, but he smacked his own forehead as a response, so I quickly checked their bedroom. It was empty, but the last time I checked, there were no where else in the apartment. I didn't even hear when they left. Scurrying back to him, I instinctively shielded my eyes again before reporting to him. I could have practically _felt_ him roll his eyes. "They're gone," I said.

He breathed out the word 'yes' before shutting the door in my face. I walked over to Sam, who was trying to make breakfast on his own. From the puzzled look on his face, I could tell that he had no idea what he was doing. "What… is this supposed to…" he trailed off, holding an egg in his hand.

I sighed and he looked at me, almost dropping the egg. "Do you want some help?" I offered, but he shook his head, continuing to look at the egg like it was something he hadn't seen before in his life. "Fine, I guess. If you change your mind, just let me know." With that, I left the kitchen and went into the other shower that was located in Sam's parents' bedroom.

* * *

Jon and Sam sat down in the living room, eating breakfast together. I, as usual, opted to eat by myself and stayed in the kitchen. Besides, the scent of the terrible food that Sam had made got to me. I couldn't even attempt to stomach the semi-raw eggs, burnt toast, and over-cooked waffles. Instead, I made my own breakfast, which I knew tasted extremely better than what Sam had made. From the look on their faces as they only placed the food near their noses, I could tell that they felt the same way.

I saw Jon get up from the couch and make his way over to the kitchen, his face twisted into a look of disgust as he brought the plate of food over me. "We don't have a lot of time, so can I have some of your food?" he asked. I wasn't that hungry, anyway, so I gave him all of my food. "Thanks," he picked up the fork and shoved some eggs into his mouth, his face lightening a bit as he did so. "Sam's food sucks," he simply said before walking away.

In a matter of practically second, Jon was done with his food and ready to go to school. I picked up my backpack, going over to the front door to wait for him. When he saw me standing there, he looked at me, obviously confused. "What?" I asked. I then looked around to see if there was anything unusual around me.

"Why are you waiting for me? I didn't ask you to." I took offense to what he said, but I tried to keep it in, since he saved me the previous night. I knew exactly why he was acting so cold towards me, and although he wouldn't dare admit it, he was still mad at me for leaving him when I was tired of the poor treatment I received from him most of the times. However, being cold didn't make the situation much better.

"I just thought that maybe we'd all walk to school together…" I trailed off, feeling a bit of shame. "It's alright, I'll just walk by myself." I opened the door, my head hanging in shame as I thought about what had just happened.

At that moment, I realized something: Jon and I were never meant to get along.

* * *

**A / N - I hope that you guys enjoy. I would greatly appreciate it if you decided to let me know what you think, or add this story to your favourites, or alert list. Love you guys, xoxo.**


End file.
